Enchanted
by TheHopelessRomantic24
Summary: Isabella Swan is a young debutante in her first season, a young heiress who is thoroughly bored of society, she doesn't want to be forced into marriage. Then she meets Edward Mason, the tulip of the ton, and he quickly changes her mind...
1. Chapter 1 I'm enchanted to meet you

Enchanted

I looked around the ballroom; at the couples twirling around the dance floor all smiles and happiness. I on the other hand was the opposite, on the outside I looked like any other debutante, thrilled to be at yet another ball with all the beau. But I was bored. I was sick of having to fake smiles and laughs at jokes and wits which, if I could, I would happily snub.

Don't misunderstand me, when I was first brought out into society I was so happy, it was all I had ever dreamed about and all I had ever been taught. But after the first few balls, routs and card parties you realise that underneath the grandeur, society is rotten to the core. Appearance was everything and it wasn't uncommon for women to spend hundreds of pounds on a dress which they would wear once, at a function of no importance. All anybody cared about was your social status. It was easier to be shunned for a tiny indiscretion than it was to click your fingers. All that was wanted by mothers was a good match for their offspring, however unwilling that offspring may be. My mother, as much as I loved her, was no different. I had already been introduced to all the beau and other eligible bachelors bar one or two.

"Isabella" I turned around to see my greatest friend Alice Brandon standing behind me. Alice was small with a fine figure. Her dark hair setting off beautiful dark eyes, and her happiness making her a charm to know.

"Alice" I said as she tucked her arm through mine and led me off through the rooms.

"How are you finding the ball?" She asked her bell like voice lowered so that there was no chance of being overheard by unwelcome ears.

"Excessively dull, yourself?" I giggled and she smiled,

"Much the same, I am being courted by the same people, danced all the same dances, and seen the same atrocious jewellery on Jessica Stanley" She laughed and I followed her pointed gaze to a girl across the room, in a vivid yellow gown obviously brought to try and catch a husband with strings of rubies and diamonds across her neck. This necklace was infamous as it was garish, out of fashion and clashed with every outfit. However nobody had told Miss Stanley and she wore it everywhere, causing my dear friend Alice much pain.

"Somebody ought to mention it to her" I said trying to be kind to a girl, who was unlikely to make a suitable match,

"Why? She has never done anything nice for anyone, and besides it would deprive society of a joke" Alice said laughing. I agreed Jessica had never been nice to either Alice or I, even trying to snub Alice once, until it was pointed out that Alice was in the position to make Jessica shunned by society. "Is Mr Black here again?" she asked, and laughed again at the look of pain which appeared on my face.

"Yes and has already danced once with me. I was obliged to hide in the card room for a few minutes to avoid another attempt to ask me to waltz. I have no desire to even dance a country dance with him; I refuse to waltz!" I finished. Alice patted my arm sympathetically. Mr Jacob Black was a beau who had, in his own words, developed a "tendre" for me. I am not a cruel person, and I do not care that he has no fortune or prospects, but he is not handsome, is known for his indiscretions and his gambling addiction which needs a fortune, which he doesn't possess, to feed. I knew that he attached himself to me because of my fortune and I refused to accept him when he proposed to me, three times!

"Poor Mr Black. I declare you are quite nasty to him!" Alice laughed. I shot her a despairing look only for it to make her laugh harder. Recovering herself she turned to me and said "Have you heard about Rosalie Hale?" I shook my head. Rosalie was my age, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "She is engaged to Emmett Cullen" I smiled, it was known how much he loved her and I was so happy for Rosalie as she deserved it.

For the next quarter of an hour Alice and I gossiped, occasionally being interrupted by a request to dance. It was around midnight when I noticed them. I turned to see two men enter the ballroom. One was a tall blonde, with the name of Jasper Whitlock. His clothes were the height of fashion and he was once of the most handsome men I had ever seen. I felt Alice tense beside me as she saw him and smiled. They would make a good match, as he was known for his charm and character, much like Alice. Then I saw his companion. Edward Mason. Again he was tall, with copper hair brushed back fashionably. His coat set off a magnificent set of shoulders, his neck cloth tied in a fashion of his own, that every man attempted, and every man failed at, his boots were polished so that you could use them as a mirror, his breeches showed of a well muscled leg and his sparkling green eyes looked haughtily around the room. Edward Mason was the tulip of the ton as it were. He was the head of society, one small conversation could elevate you to the height of fashion and one snub could drop you off the map. He was four and twenty, possessed a large fortune and good title. He was every mothers dream. However it was well known in society that he had his flirts, but they were nothing more, he grew bored of them quickly and the poor girl would be dropped, all hopes of becoming a Duchess dashed. He had been at my debutante, and although had never spoken to me, had stayed for over an hour which elevated me to the top of society.

As he looked around the room, everyone watched him as he flicked open his snuff box with and elegant flick, took a little then replaced it. All with one hand. My chest tightened and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. Mr Whitlock saw Alice and I, muttered something to Mr Mason and then they both made their way over, exchanging pleasantries with people on the way.

"Bella, he's coming over" Alice squeaked, I knew she had been in contact with him, but I didn't realise how particular his attentions were becoming. I smiled at her, and then realised how dry my throat had become and how fast my heart was racing.

"Miss Brandon" Mr Whitlock said, bending and kissing her hand as she curtseyed, "May I introduce my good friend Edward Mason" He motioned and Mr Mason bent and kissed Alice's hand but was watching me.

"Mr Whitlock, Mr Mason I am delighted to introduce my good friend Isabella Swan" Alice motioned and we went through the same niceties. I blushed as I noticed that Mr Mason was still watching me,

"Miss Sawn would you like to dance?" he asked,

"I would thank you" I replied, my heart now thundering. He took my extended hand and led me to the floor, I then realised that it was a waltz. I had no objection, Mr Mason was regarded a fine dancer, and I could think of nothing I would like better than to be held close to him, but I was worried about betraying myself by stammering.

As he led me around the floor, I watched his waistcoat quite overcome by the strength of his hands guiding me and the heat I could feel emanating from his body.

"It is a very fine waist coat isn't it Miss Swan?" He asked a laugh in his voice. I flushed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being dreadfully rude" I apologized realising that, thankfully, my voice was not betraying me.

"It is not rude Miss Swan it is just depriving me of seeing your beautiful face" He said looking at me. I flushed again and thanked him,

"You look absolutely charming when you blush Miss Swan, I cannot believe that I have not met you before" He commented,

"You did not seek an introduction at my début Mr Mason," I commented, looking cheekily at him. He laughed,

"I remember I was most rude. Accept my most humble apologies, I lay myself at your feat Miss Swan. What can I ever do to make it up?" He said looking straight into my eyes almost causing me to faint.

"It is of no consequence Mr Mason" I answered. I was not sure where this conversation was going.

"Forgive me" he whispered in my ear,

"You are forgiven" I said, my voice shaking, my heart thudding as blood rushed yet again to my cheeks due to his close proximity.

"Miss Swan may I be bold to you?" he asked,

"Of course Mr Mason" I answered, my voice was shaking at this point.

"You enchant me Miss Swan, I am enchanted to meet you"


	2. My new Flirt

**Hey everyone, ok so this one actually has a foreword! Thanks for the reviews etc it really means a lot, this is actually my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is always appreciated! So this is Edwards point of view on the first chapter, it explains a bit more about his personality and traits, as well as his intentions towards Bella! Please read and enjoy (oh and read the note at the end****) **

**EPOV**

I stared at them both, weighing up the pro's and con's of either option, neither would do me any harm but one would do me more good. My Valet, Buddle, was stood with a coat in either hand. One blue and one black. Both were from the same tailor but, being the very tulip of the ton, had its responsibilities.

"The blue" I said eventually and Buddle nodded, and helped me slide it on.

"Very good choice sir" He nodded and I turned to inspect my neck cloth. 15 minutes ago I had been very happy with it, and now I looked at it again I was glad to see my happiness was not misplaced. My knee breaches were spot less and my boots could have been used as a mirror thanks to the hard work of Bubble. I had learnt from the great Mr Brummell so once I left the dressing room, you would never see me checking the mirror, or nervously tweaking my neck cloth, I was always perfect in my attire, my behaviour was a completely different manner.

As I left my dressing room I found my very good friend Jasper Whitlock in the drawing room. As I entered he turned and let out a low whistle,

"I must say this Edward, you never look shabby" he laughed and I inclined my head slightly. Jasper and I had grown up together, it had been me who had pulled him out of his monetary trouble in his first year out, and it was me who Jasper chastised for my indiscretions.

"Where do we dine tonight?" I asked,

"We are joining Emmett at Whites and then we are at the Denali's ball" Jasper said and I groaned, "Groan all you can, but the Denali's are a good family, who you will not snub or your mother will personally kill you" and on this note we left the house.

It wasn't that I disliked the Denali's; it was purely the fault of Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar's eldest daughter. Tanya had held designs on me for a while, and soon I was going to have to use one of my famous snubs to get her to leave me alone. All of this was of huge amusement to Jasper, who knew that Carmen was one of my mother's closet friends and who would personally see to it that I did not survive.

All through dinner I listened to Jasper talk about his new goddess. Her name was Alice Brandon and Jasper was hooked. I had never seen him like this before, and I knew that at the Denali's tonight I would meet her, and then listen to him talking like a young boy for the rest of the night.

_Later that night_

Jasper accompanied me into the ball room, and as usual the room stopped to look at us. I noticed as I glanced around the room that Jacob Black was wearing one of the most atrocious waistcoats I had ever seen and Jessica Stanley was wearing that damn necklace again. I then decided to have a little fun, and used me snuff box by opening it with my trade mark flick. I knew that by the next morning at least 10 boys in here would be practising opening their snuff box like that. The thought made me chuckle. I saw Jasper also glance around, and then he turned to me and muttered,

"Miss Brandon is over there Edward and I would introduce you to her" I inclined my head slightly and Jasper led me towards two girls stood on the far side of the ball room. One was small, with a fine figure, dark hair which was matched with dark eyes. My guess was that this was Alice Brandon.

However my attention was caught by the girl stood by her side. She was taller than Miss Brandon, with just as fine a figure. Her hair was a rich brunette which shone in the light and her eyes the colour of chocolate. The smallest hint of a blush crept to her cheeks and I knew I had never seen a more beautiful creature in my life. As we got closer my conviction didn't waver, and I knew that I could have fun with this one.

As Jasper introduced me to Miss Brandon, who seemed a charming creature, I watched her friend, causing that beautiful blush to alight to her cheeks again.

"Mr Whitlock, Mr Mason I am delighted to introduce my good friend Isabella Swan" Miss Brandon said and I bent and kissed Isabella's hand. She was still blushing and my interest which had been aroused was now thoroughly caught.

"Miss Swan would you like to dance?" I asked and when she accepted, I found my heart to lift and pondered this most peculiar reaction closely. I refused to, after all these years of being a bachelor, to be captured by a girl barley out of the school room. She had probably been trained by her mother for this very moment, and I felt my heart harden as I realised that she was probably contemplated how best to capture me.

However after a minute of waltzing, I realised to my complete amusement that she had not once looked at me, but was watching my, albeit very nice, waistcoat. I decided to put an end to that.

"It is a very fine waist coat isn't it Miss Swan?" I asked a laugh in my voice. She flushed and I listened very carefully to her answer and her light voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm being dreadfully rude" She apologized and looked up at me. I was most startled to discover that my voice very nearly cracked when I next spoke, and to try and stop these foolish notions, I decided to play with Miss Swan a little.

"It is not rude Miss Swan it is just depriving me of seeing your beautiful face" I said, looking down at her. I could see from her responding blush that I could embarrassed her, and my conviction that she was just out for a rich husband softened a little, this girl was not like the others. So I decided to push her a little further

"You look absolutely charming when you blush Miss Swan, I cannot believe that I have not met you before" I commented

"You did not seek an introduction at my début Mr Mason," She replied cheekily causing me to laugh.

"I remember I was most rude. Accept my most humble apologies, I lay myself at your feat Miss Swan. What can I ever do to make it up?" I said looking straight into her eyes and to my utter amusement felt her go a little light in my arms. I remember he debut and I was ashamed of myself. I attended but did not seek an introduction as I was dealing with my godson Seth, who had found himself in small house in the countryside, with a bad concussion after trying to overtake my greys. I, of course, had to make his excuses, and was tired and rather angry and the stupid boy's antics, which could have cost him is life.

"It is of no consequence Mr Mason" She answered. I then decided to push to boundaries slightly, and leaned in closer. I was unprepared for the sweet smell of strawberries that entered my nostrils but I would not let that faze me.

"Forgive me" I whispered in his ear,

"You are forgiven" She said, her voice shaking, and I was quite satisfied. Then I decided to be bold, and I knew that to kill the fascination with this girl, I would have to make her my new flirt, so that she would bore me just like the other society beauties who had fallen at the whey side.

"Miss Swan may I be bold to you?" I asked,

"Of course Mr Mason" She answered,

"You enchant me Miss Swan, I am enchanted to meet you"

**Ok so what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! I am not sure where to take this so opinions please!**

**Ok so I have few little points. This is based loosely on the Georgette Heyer books Arabella, which I recommend, and Edward is based on Mr Beaumaris from that book. **

**I have tried to be accurate but feel free to email me and correct it.**

**Story note: I made Rosalie and Emmett already together so I could focus on Alice and Bella, two of my favourite characters! Also I couldn't remember Emmett's surname, I think it was McCartney but I'm not sure, so can somebody set me straight! **


	3. I shall have to try harder

**Hello Everyone, Firstly I would like to thank EVRYONE who sent me a review, it really means a lot to me and I'm happy your enjoying the story, I will do my best to keep It interesting. Also I will try and update it as often as possible but at the moment I only have a couple of months before some big exams and my teachers are being pains, so sorry if updates take a while. **

**This Chapter takes place a little while after the ball, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

Later that night, after my Abigail had undressed me and I had listened to my mother's gushing, I lay in bed thinking of the evening. 

"_You enchant me Miss Swan; I am enchanted to meet you" Mr Mason finished. His words made me gasp slightly. I knew of his reputation, and I knew that this was probably an amusement to him, and I had often warned myself about falling to the charm of practised flirts but his smile, his eyes and his very being intoxicated me. I knew that, if I wasn't careful, I would find myself falling extremely quickly, and I knew that one of Mr Mason's cast off's didn't do badly but were never thought of again in the same light. I would not let that happen to me. _

"_Well Mr Mason you are certainly a practised flirt" I offered back, making sure that my voice was normal, not shaking or squeaking. I knew that this was slightly risky, as he could find it amusing, on the other hand he could find it rude and ruin my name. He stared at me for a moment, almost making my heart stop, and then laughed. His eyes danced and everyone in the room turned to us, seeing who had made Mr Mason laugh. _

"_Thank you for recognising it Miss Swan, but I beg to ask one question?" he replied teasingly, I nodded my head in consent, _

"_Did it have no effect on you at all?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, _

"_I'm afraid not Mr Mason, I am not quite that much of a school room miss" I replied cheekily. I knew that lying was wrong, but admitting the affect his very presence had on me would not be a very wise move. _

"_I am quite disheartened Miss Swan, I would have thought that I was quite accomplished by now. It means I shall just have to work harder to impress you" he smiled and before I could reply or even comprehend what he was saying, he had led me off the dance floor and back to Alice. _

"_Thank you for the most charming dance I've experienced Miss Swan" he said and begged leave of us. Then he turned and disappeared. I then discovered later that he had left straight away._

I ran over and over the events of the evening in my mind. I knew to be on my guard, and I knew that Mr Mason never felt anything other than amusement at the feelings he seemed to evoke in others, but I couldn't stop thinking about those last few sentences he had said. What did he mean?

Next day

I checked my new dress, smoothing over any possible wrinkles. I didn't know why but for some reason I had taken more time dressing to go for a walk with Alice. We were accompanied by a footman, of course, and we were taking a walk at the fashionable hour so that we were seen. Alice was interrogating me about last night, and I had explained everything I could, but of course being Alice she wasn't fully satisfied because she wasn't there but when I tried to talk about Jasper she would change the subject!

I heard wheels of a carriage but I thought nothing of it, until they pulled up besides us to show Mr Mason, driving behind his famous greys, in his phaeton. Mr Whitlock was also sat beside him, and I felt Alice stiffen nervously next to me.

"Good Afternoon, ladies" Mr Mason said and I agreed. Alice was looking at the floor and Mr Whitlock was looking at her.

"Miss Swan, I was wondering if I could take you up with me." Mr Mason asked sweetly, making me blush. No female was ever invited up onto his phaeton, not even his flirts.

"Thank you Mr Mason but I couldn't leave Alice..." I started but Mr Whitlock interrupted,

"I will happily walk Miss Brandon back, if she would care for my company" he said nervously, shuffling slightly in his seat. Alice simply nodded a slight pink tinge in her cheeks. Alice was never speechless, I was completely shocked.

"Well then Mr Mason, I am happy to accept." I had no choice, it wasn't that the suggestion was disgusting to me, quite the opposite in fact, but I was worried of betraying myself, and of his behaviour. I pondered this while my footman helped me into the phaeton, and Mr Mason then drove off.

"You needn't look so worried Miss Swan, I am quite the gentleman and I promise that I will not overturn us" he smiled and I had to giggle. Mr Mason was the most notable whip in all of London; he was the best of the Four Horse club and had been known to drive constantly to an inch.

"Thank you Mr Mason, but I declare I could never doubt your driving skills" I replied and he looked at me with a confused look in his eyes,

"Now why on earth did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean" I replied, wondering if I had somehow betrayed myself.

"Last night you were yourself completely, utterly charming. Now I feel as though I am sat beside a typical debutante. I beg you Miss Swan never lose your sparkle, it makes you quite impassable" he finished and I blushed,

"Well I am sorry you feel like that, I will try and take every sentence I think and twist it so I don't sound like a typical debutante" he laughed and I smiled back.

"I do not understand you Miss Swan"

"It is best that way, because then you are never thought dull!" I declared, and he looked at me quickly,

"My dearest girl, so few people ever learn that lesson, you have mastered it in your first year, and I am quite in awe" he smiled and pulled up outside of my house. The journey had been quick, and I was sad to see him go. He handed my down leaving his horses to his tiger.

"Thank you so much Mr Mason" I replied and he bent and kissed my hand.

"Miss Swan, it was my pleasure. It is always a pleasure to see you."

**Ok so what do you think? It's not very fast moving as I am suffering writers block and am unsure where to take this story. I have tried my best with the historical accuracy but please feel free to correct me. I will try and update soon but as well as revising I am also decorating my room so it could be a little slow. Please review this, and tell me your ideas and thoughts on where the plot should go! **

**Keep Smiling **


	4. Incivilities

**Hello again, so on chapter 2 I said that this was based slightly on Arabella (or at least Edward was). Now I have decided to bring in something from Regency Buck and Black Moth. Thank again for the reviews. This story is not going to be too long; I am not a fan of 20 chapter stories! It will probably end up around 10 chapters, give or take a few. I would like to make an amendment to the last chapter, Edward Mason drives a curricle not a phaeton! Thank you SaraHellen for that, it was greatly appreciated. I am going to say one last little thing, I will probably not be doing Alice and Jasper POV simply because I feel like I couldn't do their relationship justice, Edward and Bella I am willing to try, but what those two have it perfect and I will not ruin it with bad writing. **

BPOV

I was still in shock by Mr Mason's words later that evening at the Newton's ball. The Newton's were an old society family, and there balls were always a famous squeeze.

I was happy to say that I had been in great demand all night and was, for once, thoroughly enjoying myself. Mr Whitlock had turned up early, and without Mr Mason, so Alice was happy. I on the other hand, despite being slightly disappointed at the lack of appearance by Mr Mason, was also slightly relieved. I could relax tonight. That was until a dark cloud rolled across the sky in the form of Mr Jacob Black.

After being able to secure a waltz with me, by asking me in front of my mother, who in her own special way, compelled me to accept. The feel of his arms guiding me made my stomach churn, and I could not help but compare it to the way Mr Mason had danced with me, and his dancing could not even compare.

"Why are you so cold to me Isabella?" he asked, his slimy voice grating over my skin,

"I do not believe that I gave you leave to use my first name Mr Black" I replied coldly. It was uncivil of him and far too familiar for my liking. He laughed and said,

"I thought we were past civilities Isabella," I gave him a very cold look,

"Then you have misinterpreted the situation Mr Black, which was never my intention" I replied, willing with all my might that the waltz would end and I would be free from this torture.

"My dear Isabella, I am sure that your intentions are exactly what I take them to be, but as a lady you do not want to be that obvious. I assure you that you need not be" I stared at him dumbstruck; I could not believe what he was saying. I choked on my words when he lent forwards and said,

"I think you would make a beautiful Mrs Black".

**EPOV**

I arrived at the Newton's ball slightly later than I planned, but I had felt no rush. I wanted to make sure that Isabella missed me. I recoiled slightly in my mind at my use of her first name, was I really becoming that attached to her?

Jasper had gone along earlier, so that he could secure more time with his beloved Alice. I knew now that he was trying to gain the courage to propose and I was happy for him. After spending the first five minutes in her company, I knew that she was perfect for him.

When I entered the room at the Newton's, the first thing I noticed was Isabella waltzing with Jacob Black. Mr Black was not someone who society should tolerate so why Isabella was choosing to waltz with him I was at a loss. Then I looked more closely. Mr Black seemed perfectly happy with the situation but Isabella looked more than mildly uncomfortable. She was looking at him coldly but I could see the slight panic that she had allowed to cross her features. It took all of my mite not to stride across to the couple and plant Mr Black a facer, but this was not conducive to my, or Isabella's, reputation. So I watched carefully for a moment, until I saw him lean into her and whisper something that caused her to pull back quickly, a look of panic and disgust crossing her perfect features. Mr Black then tightened his grip on her, and waltzed her forcefully around, making it impossible for Isabella to leave. Panic read on her face, and as Mr Black carried on speaking, she looked on the verge of tears. This I took as my cue.

I strode over to the couple, and aware that we were being watched by the entire room, picked my words carefully. I tapped him on the shoulder, catching the relieved look on Isabella's face.

"Mr Black, Miss Swan, I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but Miss Swan I am afraid that Miss Brandon needs your assistance at once, she has been taken ill" I looked at Isabella straight, trying to convey my meaning to her.

"Yes of course, I must go Mr Black" She replied and tried to pull away, but he kept one hand firmly on her waist.

"Miss Swan I am sure that Miss Brandon will be fine" he replied. I levelled my quizzing glass at him and gave him my haughtiest stare.

"Miss Brandon requested Miss Swan, Mr Black, and unless you feel that she would not deem to speak to you again then I would highly advise you to release your grip" I said icily, causing him to quake.

"Of course. Miss Swan" he bowed and left quickly. I offered Miss Swan my arm and led her off.

"Mr Mason, where is Miss Brandon?" she asked innocently, causing me to chuckle.

"I am afraid that was an ingenious ruse on my part. I observed that you seemed uncomfortable and decided to come to your rescue" I admitted causing her to smile.

"Thank you Mr Mason, I cannot thank you enough. He would not let me go" she admitted and I her shiver and steadied her.

"Miss Swan you seem quite unwell, I will find an empty room for you" I replied and opened a door to my left to find an empty drawing room. I was always lucky. As I led her in, against her faint protests, I released how ironic this situation was. Before I met Isabella I would have taken advantage of a woman in this situation, in these surroundings, now I wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

"Mr Mason..." She started only to faint into my arms.

**So what do you think? What is Edward going to do now? Should he tell her his feelings that he is just starting to realise, or should he wait? Let me know what you think! **

**I am not the biggest Jacob fan but I am not anti Jacob however I needed a villain and I refuse to write James into a part bigger than a name. Again any comments etc are welcome, I am not a writer who can't take criticism, I think it just makes you better.**

**I am planning my next story, but at the moment it won't be regency but will be twilight, they are such fun to write!**

**I will update soon. Please review.**

**Keep Smiling **


	5. A matter of delicacy

**First I would like to say a massive thank you to everybody who has sent reviews, added this story to their favourites alert or put me down on author alert. You have no idea how much it means, I have not let anybody read any of my writing before and this has made me so happy (wipes away tears). **

**Thank you to all who sent opinions, it really helped but I am still dancing in the middle. Edward and Bella will not "get together" in this chapter (though technically people didn't really get together as it were in this period) but they might before the end. **

**Sorry this is late; I have been slightly messed up lately (has your head ever seemed to betray you?) and I have recently (within the last 3 days) become addicted to a manga called Fruits Basket. I LOVE IT! I would recommend it; it'll make you laugh and maybe cry (or am I just soft?) Anyway to the story... **

**BPOV**

Slowly I the darkness started to ebb away as I slowly returned to consciousness. I let my mind wander back and remembered the events of the evening. The words of Mr Black came back to me, causing my mind to recoil in shock and disgust. How could he even think that? Then I remembered Mr Mason and how he has saved me from Mr Black, how he had made me laugh, and how he had looked at me. I could not understand these feelings, or his reasoning. I was no different from any other girl, and especially for him, who had broken the heart of countless beautiful heiresses. Yet, no matter how many time I told myself that he would break my heart, it would not stop beating so quickly it felt like it would burst and I could not stop picturing his beautiful smile.

As I gained consciousness I became aware of a panicky voice, repeating my name,

"Isabella, are you ok? Isabella please..." the voice sounded really worried, but it was such a beautiful voice that I didn't want it to panic, I was fine. Then I realised that it wasn't my mother's voice, or Alice's, it was lower, smoother and one I had come to recognise all too well. I opened my eyes to see Mr Mason knelt at my side, as I had somehow been placed on a chaise. He was looking worriedly in my face and had opened the windows of the room.

"Isabella are you alright?" he asked slowly, looking closely at me,

"Yes Mr Mason I'm fine, just a little shocked" he looked at me suddenly,

"You gave me quite a shock Miss Swan" he replied. The use of this name sending shockwaves through my mind. I like it when he called me Isabella, it sounded beautiful coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry to have put you to any trouble Mr Mason" I tried to sit back up but was firmly pushed back down.

"No problem at all Miss Swan as long as you stay sitting there for a moment longer," he said standing up,

"We will be missed Mr Mason, and I do not wish to create a scene" I answered. This was not strictly true, but I was worried I would give myself away.

"I feel fine Mr Mason..." I started but received a look which silenced me. It wasn't strict or disapproving, but the depth behind his eyes almost made me gasp. It was a pleading look, one which would have a story.

"Miss Swan there is something I wish to tell you, of some delicacy" he started, turning and walking towards the open window. "I do not wish to cause you any discomfort but I cannot go on," my breath was catching in my throat, I was not letting myself believe in what I was hearing, could he feel the same?

He turned urgently striding across to me, "Miss Swan I..." but then the door opened and in came the person I least wanted to see at this moment. Alice. Followed closely by Mr Whitlock. Edward strode away to the other side of the room and I was left lying on the chaise.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice cried running towards me. I rose and grasped her outreached hand.

"Nothing my dear Alice, do not be so melodramatic. I was taken ill and Me Mason was kind enough to make sure I was ok" I said kindly. It seemed the best explanation of the events, as much as I love Alice, I did not want to explain it all, how Edward had got rid of Mr Black, and how he must have carried me to the chaise, as I collapsed just inside the door.

"Are you quite alright now Bella?" she asked worriedly,

"I'm fine Alice, it was simply the heat"

"Mr Mason, how can I ever thank you?" Alice turned to him smiling.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help Miss Swan, she should never be left alone" he replied his voice soft, and his eyes piercing me to my soul.

"Be that as it may, I will still thank you." Alice answered and he inclined his head slightly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Now then Bella, Seth Clearwater has been looking for you all night" she said, taking my hand and causing me to bid a hasty fair well and thanks to Mr Mason.

"Anytime Miss Swan, Anytime" I heard as I was whisked from the room.

I heard Alice chattering but my heart and mind were both occupied, finishing that sentence for him in the way that I yearned to hear, the way that would make my life complete, just to hear him say "Miss Swan I love you".

**So Seth! I couldn't use any other character honestly, I think he is the cutest thing, but don't panic, all will reveal itself soon! So Bella has finally realised her feelings (Sort of) but will Edward try and tell her again or will he give up?**

**I will try and update soon and please review you will get *cyber hugs*!**

**Keep Smiling **


	6. Nobody is flawless

**Hello twilight fans! Once again I find myself apologising for the gap between updates, I have not only been decorating my room, (which is now finished!) have had conjunctivitis, and has suffered severe writers block! Anyway to the story, I have changed things (like genetics) slightly to suit my needs. Please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Seth Clearwater. Seth Clearwater. Seth Clearwater. No matter how many times I said that name to myself, or the different way I said it, it refused to make sense to me. Isabella was clever, beautiful and sophisticated. Seth Clearwater is a young beau with no possible prospects.

As I sat in my study and brewed over this fact, I realised that I was doing something which I had promised myself I would never do. Let a woman panic me. As much as I tried to tell myself I knew the truth now. I was thinking about her every spare moment, I had almost let my emotions get the better of me because of Jacob Black and I left for the country for a few days to try and figure out my situation.

I knew that I loved Isabella Swan; there was no denying that fact. I knew that I wanted nothing better than to make her my wife, escort her to parties and to call her Isabella Mason. Those thoughts haunted my life, and I knew I could not stop until I made them a reality.

...

At the Uley ball later that week I saw the scene I had been dreading the most. Isabella was dancing with Seth Clearwater. She looked beautiful, her dress fitted every curve without being vulgar, her hair swept effortlessly into the latest fashion and her eyes were dancing with laughter. He was smiling, and all eyes in the room were on the elegant young couple, who seemed somewhat similar, but nobody could place how. Jasper walked up to me and placed a hand gently on my shoulder,

"Ask her to dance Edward, don't give up my friend" and then walked away. As she finished her dance with Seth I knew what I had to do. I walked up to her slowly and asked her to dance. The look which flashed through her eyes, only for a moment, was one of panic. What had I done? I led her onto the floor and placed my hands lightly on her waist.

"It's lovely to see you again Miss Swan, I am afraid I have been away on business lately and have only just returned" I started, looking down at her face,

"I had heard you were away Mr Mason. It is also lovely to see you" she finished. This last sentence was said quietly, and she was staring at my waist coat, just like the first time I danced with her. I knew I was being reckless, I knew that this could end badly but for some reason, for what seemed like the first time in my life, I did not care.

"Miss Swan, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked,

"I really shouldn't..." she started,

"It will only be for a moment" I said quickly, I had to talk to her. She nodded her consent and I took her by the hand and led her to a side room which I knew was empty. I was a small drawing room, decorated very prettily in cream. I took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Miss Swan, I have something to say to you, which is difficult to say, but it must be said" I started. My throat was dry, and my heart was pounding against my chest so hard I thought I might burst out.

"Mr Mason..." She started, looking slightly worried.

"Please Miss Swan. I...I love you, and I wish to marry you. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked.

Her face paled and her lips trembled as I sunk to one knee and took her hand. I had no ring, as I had had no intention of making my declaration tonight.

"Mr Mason I... I'm sorry but I can't" She pulled back. My heart crashed. "I'm sorry but I am not right for you," I stood up quickly and turned away. I had never felt such pain, as if someone had torn your heart out a thousand times, each one more painful than the first.

"Is it Seth Clearwater, do you love him?" I spat through my teeth before I could stop myself.

"What?" She gasped,

"Do you love him? Do you think he will make you happy?" I continued, my heart talking over my brain, which was screaming to be heard.

"No I don't Mr Mason, how dare you say that to me?" She said, anger lacing her words and I turned around. A faint red tinge had coloured her cheeks in anger,

"I've seen you together, how you laugh with him, how you stare at him, the way you dance together" I said coldly, watching her face to see her reaction.

"I am sorry but I didn't realise that I wasn't allowed to make other people laugh, or dance with other men. I didn't realise Mr Mason that I was considered your property" she spat

"How could you choose him? I love you Isabella, more than life how could you?"

"Do not call me Isabella! You do not have that right. I do not love Seth Clearwater, sir. Seth Clearwater is my cousin who I have been brought up with like a brother!" My mind recoiled. Her cousin. Her cousin. Her cousin!

"Miss Swan I am so so..." I started

"Do not apologise to me, I am only happy that I saw your true colours before I was a fool" she spat at me and excited the room. I sank onto the chaise. Her cousin...

**BPOV  
**How dare her. How dare he! I left the room, passing through the rooms quickly, trying to find Alice, it was taking every fibre of my being not to cry, but I would not allow him to make me show that weakness.

Suddenly I saw her, standing talking to Angela Webber. I walked over slowly, and as she turned to me I saw worry cross her face.

"Bella whats..." She started,

"Alice I am going home, I feel unwell, will you please accompany me?" I asked and she took me arm, and led me slowly through the room, her arm supporting me round the waist, giving me a squeeze to keep me going. That is why I love Alice.

**The next morning**

I lay in bed, staring around the room. Last night Alice had taken me straight to bed, telling me that we would talk in the morning and I had cried myself to sleep.

The door opened and Alice walked in. She sat down on my bed and took my hands,

"Bella what happened?" she asked gently and I told her. About his declaration, his claims and the argument.

"He told me he loved me Alice, how could he say such cruel things?" I cried, tears rolling quickly down my cheeks, my breath coming in short gasps.

"Jealousy does strange things to people Bella" She hugged me, holding me close.

"I thought I..." I gasped, sobbing,

"That you loved him" Alice finished. I nodded. "Darling you do, its obvious. If you didn't you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"I cannot love a man that cruel Alice"

"Bella you have simply become aware to one of Mr Mason's flaws, everybody has them. You feel this way because you thought him without flaws, but nobody is flawless, you learn to love them through it" I sobbed harder into her chest.

"Bella you love him, I can see it when you're with him, and he loves you. This will turn fine Bella, you'll see. I can just feel it"

**Oh dear I'm not too unpopular am I? I had to have an argument, and I couldn't make the declaration perfect, that would be too boring! Ok so thoughts, please review this, I don't mind if you tell me I'm a terrible person, because having feedback makes my day! I will try and update soon. There will only be about another two chapters to this story, so it's near the end!**

**Keep Smiling **


	7. Apologies

**Firstly I would like to thank everything who reviewed, it really means a lot. There is a longer authors note at the end PLEASE READ! So to the story. **

**EPOV**

I was never much of a drinker, of course I do go to Whites and drink, and would return home very drunk, but I was never one to drink to feel better, or to forget pain. However at this moment, the bottle was starting to look awfully tempting. If it could make me forget, then anything was an option.

I had lost her forever, I jumped to conclusions, I shouted at her, I showed a side of me which I never knew existed and now here I was, wallowing in self pity. I had changed so much in the time that I had known her I was unrecognisable to myself, the old Edward Mason would not have declared his love, he wouldn't be sat here stewing over a woman, he would be out laughing, and loosing large amounts of money in a dice throw. But he didn't exist anymore, she had changed me beyond all recognition, and I was glad.

**The next day**

I was driving through town the next day, in my curricle, putting on my normal front. It wouldn't do for the world to think something different, as I had kept the conversation with Miss Swan private and wished to keep it that way. Then the walls I had built around myself and the pain crumbled down. Isabella was walking down the street with Alice Brandon, a footman followed them and I knew that I had to say something, I needed to apologise to her.

"Miss Swan" I said pulling up beside her,

"Good morning Mr Mason" She said, her voice low, he eyes to the ground. I couldn't bare it, before she would have looked at me and smiled.

"Miss Brandon" I nodded, and Alice replied. She looked at me and the look was cold, almost resentful. I knew that Isabella had told her, I had expected nothing less.

"Miss Swan, may I take you up? There is something I wish to talk to you about" I asked. My heart was jumping, as Isabella blushed and looked at Alice.

"Mr Mason I don't think..." she started,

"Please?" I asked quietly, looking at her gently, almost pleading with her. I saw Alice nudge her slightly in the side and Isabella looked at her and then said,

"Thank you Mr Mason, that would be delightful" and I gave her my hand to help her into the curricle. As I drove off I noticed that she was staring straight ahead, her eyes panicky.

"Isabella I must apologize for my behaviour when we last met, it was inexcusable of me" I said, keeping my eyes on my horses. I did not want to see her reaction; I knew it would push my self control to the deg not to declare myself again.

"Thank you Mr Mason, I am also sorry for losing my temper" she replied, her voice was quiet and sounded almost as though she was about to cry.

"There is no need to apologise Miss Swan, you would not have lost your temper if I had not been so rude" I answered back and she smiled slightly, but didn't speak. We spent the rest of the drive in silence, and when I pulled up outside of her house I helped her down, but could tell she wasn't quite present,

"I hope to see you again soon Miss Swan"

"Thank you Mr Mason, it would be a pleasure" she replied and walked into the house where the doorman was eyeing me with deep suspicion.

I drove away, thinking back onto our conversation where, despite her words, she had obviously not forgiven me yet.

**BPOV**

I made my excuses to my mother, feigning a headache and escaped to my bedroom. Why would he apologise? Why?

I could not understand this, any of this. I do not even know why I turned Edward down in the first place. I loved him, I saw that now and I had ruined everything. First had I refused him, then been extremely rude and now he had apologized. I knew that I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I had obviously disgusted him, I had obviously shown him that I was the last person on earth he would want to marry, he wouldn't even look at me when he apologised. Tears rolled down my face and I did not even try to stop them. It felt like my heart had been ripped out.

Later that day I was in the drawing room, sewing when Mr Black was announced. I was alone in the house as my mother had left to go shopping and my father was out. I stood as he came in.

"Miss Swan I am glad you find you alone" he started,

"Welcome Mr Black, can I help you at all?" I asked, ignoring his pointed comment. Something about this gave me a knot in the pit of my stomach and I could not place it, but something about the look on his face that made me panic.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a drive, it is a beautiful day after all?" He asked and I was about to turn him down very politely when he carried on, "Your mother seemed very keen on the idea" oh crumbs. If he's asked my mother I cannot turn him down, that would be sending myself to an early grave.

"Then it would be lovely thank you Mr Black" I replied, emphasising the _then _so that he knew it was only because of my mother that I was agreeing to it. He smiled, and it made me shiver, it was not a pleasant smile, it was greasy. I followed him out, and saw that he had a footman with him. I was nervous that it would just be us but with a footman nobody would gossip and Mr Black could do nothing in town.

As he handed me up into the curricle I decided that I would have to cope with this the best I could, I couldn't let it bother me. As we drive I nodded and commented politely on the conversation, my mind was elsewhere thinking of Edward, now I had acknowledged that I loved him, I could not stop thinking about him.

"Where are we going Mr Black?" I asked, noticing that we were on the outskirts of London, going into the countryside,

"To a small park outside town, I did ask your mother Miss Swan, you needn't worry" he smiled. I almost grimaced. I did not like the idea of being in a park outside town, alone with him. So we pulled up to what looked like a park.

We walked through into a small wooded area. The park wasn't empty, there were a few other people, but in this area it was empty.

"Miss Swan you are beautiful," he said,

"Thank you Mr Black" I replied, I had to try and sound polite but now alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"Miss Swan marry me? Please make me happy" he grabbed hold of my hands and held them tight as I tried to tug them away.

"Mr Black I cannot, I do not love you" I replied, my tone panicky, my body shaking.

"You will in time" he said, holding my arms firm as I felt someone put an arm round my shoulders from behind, holding me firm. "Don't panic Miss Swan, this will not take a minute" he said as a hand pressed over my mouth to stop me screaming, and a handkerchief with some foul smelling liquid on was placed over my nose and mouth. Mr Black and the park became blurry and finally my world fell black.

**So? I know it seems a little cheesy to have this happen, but something has to trigger a small, but essential, chain of events. I'm apologising again for the late update and putting out this small notice. The updates may take a while, I have ESSENTIAL exam goings on very soon, for those of you in the UK these would be my GCSE's and I need all A's/A*'s as I want to go to Oxbridge, so I'm sorry. I will try very hard to finish this before then, as there will only be 2/3 more chapters as much as I love the story it is now getting more difficult to write. I also have another ff on the way (again twilight) but at the moment have no name! **

**Please review!**

**Keep Smiling **


	8. Chloroform

**Hello again, thank you to my reviewers and sorry I haven't replied, but I do agree with most of you that yes Bella was very stupid. Please read the note at the end as it will be longer and give my many apologies. **

**EPOV**

I arrived at Bella's house just to see her leaving with Mr Black. I had come over to talk to her again, this morning's stiff apology and acceptance was bothering me. I had come to apologise again, to explain my behaviour and beg her forgiveness. However when I'd seen her leave with Mr Black, something told me that this would not go well.

I walked over and was admitted by the butler,

"The family are out sir," he said to me,

"Do you happen to know where Mr Black was taking Miss Swan?" I asked,

"I believe he spoke of taking her to a park outside of town sir" he replied and warning bells rang in my head.

"Thank you" and I left. My tiger was waiting outside. Paul had been with me for years and by now knew when something was wrong. I had ridden over and Paul was holding Zeus ready for me.

" Paul I'm following that carriage, bring the chaise after me as I feel we may be bring Miss Swan home" I said, getting on Zeus and riding after Mr Black and my Bella.

**BPOV**

My head felt like I had been trampled on and then sat through an opera, not a nice feeling. It was thumping and I felt extremely nauseous. I was conscious of moving at an alarming rate and that somebody was sat next to me and I was slumped on their shoulder. Slowly I started coming to my senses and started remembering what had happened. I remembered Edward apologising, and being angry at him for it, Mr Black taking me for a drive and to a park, then everything had gone black.

I opened my eyes slowly and pulled myself up.

"Ah Miss Swan, I see you are awake" I stared at me companion. Mr Black was sat staring at me with a gleeful look on his face.

"What..." I started but my throat was dry with a horrible taste in my mouth.

"Sorry my dear, that's the chloroform, your throat will be ok in a moment." He smiled. I obviously looked disgusted because he then said, "I will explain everything in a couple of moments, we are almost there". A minute later the carriage pulled up somewhere and the door opened. I was handed out by a servant, but Mr Black was behind me so I had no choice whether or not I wanted to leave the carriage. We had pulled up outside a small, rundown little cottage which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The door was open and an old woman stood there. She smiled at me and I noticed that her eyes were completely clear. She was blind.

"I guess she is also in your pay Mr Black" I said, as I was shown through to a parlour room by a footman.

"One can never be too careful Isabella" he smiled as the parlour door closed. I looked around the room. There was a large window, which was open to let air into the dusky atmosphere but I couldn't go out that way, there were stinging nettle and I wouldn't get very far on my own. The rest of the room consisted of a fireplace which was lit but wasn't giving out much heat, a couple of chairs and a small table. I was trying very hard not to let the panic I felt in my stomach bubble over. That would not help me at all.

"So why am I here Mr Black? I can see no reason besides an obvious lack of wits" I said coldly, he smiled at me, a grin which oozed with slime.

"Now, now Isabella, don't be rude" he said as he took a step towards me

"I am Miss Swan to the likes of you Mr Black, not Isabella" I replied coldly and he took another step towards me.

"You will not be Miss Swan for much longer my dear" and he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it away but he had a grip like iron and I couldn't get my hand free.

"Let go of my hand" I said coldly but he hung on tighter,

"Isabella how can you be so blind? I love you! You are my world and I cannot rest until you become my wife" he stared at me, grovelling. It was a sight enough to make anybody throw up.

"I will never become your wife" I replied but he just held my hand tighter,

"You have no choice Isabella, you can't return with an engagement after you have been in my company for a couple of days, your reputation will be ruined, and nobody will speak to you. You have no choice but to marry me, and of course women cannot break off an engagement." He smiled at me and I realised the gravity of the situation I was in. He was right, I couldn't return to London, my parents would never accept me again, I would never be married, I would lose all my friends but the thing that hurt the most was the look of disgust I was sure to receive from Edward. That broke my heart. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I let my weakness show.

"My darling do not cry" Mr Black went to wipe a tear away but was interrupted.

"Do not touch her Mr Black, it would not help your case in my eyes" I gasped. I knew that voice, I whipped around to see Edward straddling the window sill. He was spotless as normal, but a look of pure murder was on his face.

"What are YOU doing here?" Mr Black dropped my hands and strode towards the window; he looked ready to kill Edward. Mr Black was sure to hurt him, he was so much bigger. I closed my eyes only to hear a thud as the ground shook. I opened my eyes to see Edward stood proudly by the window, his fists raised and Mr Black unconscious on the floor in front of him.

"EDWARD" I exclaimed before I could help myself. He looked up at me and met my eyes. He looked surprised at my use of his name. "I'm sorry I just..." I started but stopped as he strode over and took me hand in his.

"Bella are you alright?" The concern in his voice almost made me cry again, and I couldn't manage more than a nod of the head. "I am so sorry I was late, the nettles took more manoeuvring then I anticipated. I am so sorry you had to endure him" he looked straight into my eyes with a look so caring tears did start rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared" I started but before I could finish he calmly pulled me towards him and held me in his arms. It was wrong, against everything I had been taught but I could not make myself pull away, he was warm, comforting and I felt so safe.

"Bella, I promise you will never be scared again" he whispered into my hair, I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled down at me,

"Why?" It was a stupid question but I needed to know the answer.

"I love you". He said it simply, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too" I said finally, letting the words and feelings that I had been containing for weeks free at last. He Bent and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around me, like he'd never let go, and I never wanted him to.

**FINALLY! I am so sorry this took so long, I am roughly half way through my exams, only another 12 to go! I have a week off next week so will hopefully update then. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and wished my luck for my exams; it was so thoughtful and appreciated. This story has one more chapter and an epilogue. I am starting some new ones at the moment but they are all works in progress and take part in the modern world. I would like to apologise so my late updating and the rushed state some of my chapters have been in, life has been hectic but I promise in other stories I will try and do better and who knows maybe one day I will rewrite this story. **

**Please review, they are very much appreciated, they are like little sparklers in my days.**

**Keep Smiling **


	9. You make me happy

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone for the reviews; they really do make me happy. This is the last chapter before an epilogue so enjoy it. **

**BPOV**

I sat at my dressing table staring into the mirror, wondering what was going on in the room directly below me. Edward was in there, talking to my father, explaining everything Mr Black had said and done. Mr Black was in the hands of Bow Street and frankly, in my eyes and Edwards, he deserved it.

After we'd kissed Edward took me out to the chaise he'd brought with him so I rode back home in that while he rode. I would have preferred him to ride in the chaise with me but all rules of propriety forbade it. So I sat in the chaise replaying what had happened over and over again until I started to believe that I had dreamed it all. I couldn't understand how Edward loved me, when he had first proposed I had taken him to be joking, or trying to win a bet, but then he had told me he loved me, and rescued me. When we arrived back in London, I was greeted by a hysterical mother and a father who was near hysterical from having to deal with my mother. If you ever met her, you would understand his feelings. Edward took them in hand immediately, taking them through to the drawing room, saying that he would explain everything while I cam upstairs as I did not want to be part of that conversation, I wanted to sit in my room and think.

I did love Edward; it was obvious to me now. I had never not loved him, from the moment I first danced with him I was in love. I had told myself otherwise because of his reputation, I was protecting myself from being hurt. It was one of my biggest flaws. Alice had known, as Alice always does, but she did not point it out as normal she let me come to the conclusion on my own. I was going to have to ask her why at some point.

An hour later I went downstairs to find my parents sat in the drawing room. Edward had left, which upset me slightly because I hadn't thanked him again. So I left to go to my room again, excusing myself from my parents, I didn't have the patience to deal with them right now. I went to bed early that night, feigning a headache from the trouble of the day. Instead of sleeping I lay in bed, thinking of Edward and how this was all going to play out. I now knew how much I wanted to marry him, but would he propose to me?

**EPOV**

I was never this nervous; I was not a nervous person, ever. Mind you I wasn't a lot of things before I met Bella Swan and now I've changed almost beyond recognition.

"Edward will you please just calm down, it will all be fine" I turned to see an unbelievably calm Jasper,

"Of course you can say it will be this isn't your future!" I snapped at him. Jasper looked serious for a moment and then started laughing. I didn't appreciate it but of course I could understand why he found it funny. I was renown from being calm, and now I was pacing around my house like a mad man.

"Just go Edward, go" he said and gave me a slight push out of the door. So I went. The drive over, despite taking a few minutes, felt like a few seconds. All too soon I had pulled up outside the house where I was about to ask something that I was petrified to even think about. I wasn't regretting my decision, it was right for me, it was perfect. I was however worried that this would be good idea for Bella, that I wasn't good enough for her.

I was let in my the butler, who informed me that Mr and Mrs Swan were both out but Miss Swan would meet me in the drawing room. As I stood, waiting for Bella, I felt like being sick. This couldn't be a normal feeling for this sort of thing? How did anybody do this?

"Mr Mason" Bella said as she came through the door. She was wearing a simple blue dress, which she looked incredible in. Blue was my favourite colour on her.

"Miss Swan" I made my bow and she smiled as I met her eyes.

"How are you?" I asked carefully,

"Well thank you Mr Mason" she said smiling, I wished that she would use my first name, but I knew that it was not suitable,

"Miss Swan I hope you have recovered from your ordeal yesterday?" I replied, using her name made me shiver,

"I have thank you. I am not as delicate as you think Mr Mason" she replied cheekily. I smiled again at her.

"Miss Swan I need to ask you something, but it is difficult so I'm sorry if I fumble" I started. My throat had suddenly gone very dry and I felt sick to my stomach.

"It's ok Mr Mason I don't mind and I will not interrupt" she said smiling at me. Her smile lit up the room and I knew that I was making the right decision.

"Bella" I started and I saw her eyes widen slightly at the use of her first name, "I love you, and I always will. I cannot imagine being near anybody else. You...You make me happy. I would be eternally happy if you would consent to be my bride" I finished. I had been looking at my shoes but then I looked at her. I saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she looked in complete shock.

"Yes Mr Mason, I would love to marry you" she said quietly, timidly and my heart felt like it was flying.

I crossed the small gap between up in a stride and held her to me. I never wanted to let go, she felt right in my arms. I noticed she was crying, into my coat,

"Bella love, I adore you but please don't ruin my coat" I said cheekily and I heard a gurgle of laughter coming from her. She looked into my eyes and said,

"I'm sorry Mr Mason"

"You should call me Edward now we are engaged" I reminded her and she smiled.

"Yes, Edward" I leant down and kissed her.

**BPOV**

As he held me in his arms all the feelings of safety and protection flooded back to me, and when he kissed me I felt like I would faint with happiness. I never was one to swoon but now seemed as good a time as any to start. Thankfully I managed to pull myself together and didn't completely embarrass myself in front of Edward that would not be a good way to start my engagement.

Half an hour later we were both sat on the sofa. I was nestled into the crook of Edwards arm as he wrapped it protectively around me like I was going to disappear.

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked Edward,

"Since the first moment I set eyes on you" he said, simply. "What about you?"

"The same"

"Then why, my darling, did you turn me down before?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you were joking, or trying to win a bet. I could not believe that you actually loved me, I mean you are the most eligible bachelor in Europe and I'm me" I finished, looking at me lap. Very gently a finger lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I would never do that to you. You are far too good for me; I am still trying to convince myself that this isn't a dream. You do not see yourself clearly" then he kissed me again.

Before I could react the door to the drawing room burst open and a very unlady like screech was uttered,

"JASPER! I told you!" Alice had come storming into the room, a very embarrassed Jasper in tow.

"Sorry Edward, she is unstoppable" Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders. Alice ran over to me, and gave me a huge hug since I had jumped up when the door was thrown open.

"It's ok Jasper, your turn next" Edward winked to which Alice spun around smiling gleefully at Jasper.

"I think we should leave" I said quickly, pulling Edward out with me. I pulled the doors shut and giggled. Edward smiled and said,

"Alice is quite something" I nodded, "I have sent a notice to the newspaper so tomorrow everyone will know about out engagement" I smiled again but the worry had obviously come back into my eyes.

"Bella do not worry, everything will be fine. I love you," and he kissed me again and I knew that everything would be fine.

**So that's it. Sorry this took a little longer than anticipated, it was harder to write then I thought and I'm still not entirely happy with it** **but I decided to upload it anyway. Next is an epilogue, not sure when that will be up, hopefully pretty soon. Just in case any of you are curious, Edward has asked Charlie's permission, when he was explaining about Jacob. **

**Reviews make me happy. Keep Smiling **


	10. Epilogue What bet?

**So it's here, the EPILOGUE! I feel kinda sad but am looking forward to writing some other stuff. There will be a bigger note at the end. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Edward was late. This wasn't that unusual, after 22 years of marriage he had gained the right to be a little late. Every afternoon no matter how busy we were, we would sit for at least an hour together in the drawing room, alone and peacefully. It meant I could tell him everything I couldn't say in front of anybody else and made sure that I had at least one hour a day where we weren't being bothered by anybody's antics.

I checked the clock on the mantel piece, he was only 5 minutes late, and so I let my mind wander when suddenly the door clattered open, making me jump a foot in the air, and Mrs Alice Whitlock strode in. The past 22 years had not changed Alice at all; she was still petite, energetic and beautiful as ever. She and Jasper had married soon after us and they were the most perfect couple, Jasper kept Alice grounded and she kept him optimistic. Alice and Jasper had a beautiful daughter called Arabella, (I was very flattered when Alice admitted I was part of the namesake) who was an exquisite girl who had just debuted and Alice was having great fun playing the hostess to many eligible young men. Jasper was not enjoying it as much and he and Edward had many discussions concerning the evils of young men.

For a passive person, Alice looked fit to murder.

"Bella how can you stand it?" She demanded, I had barely ever heard Alice so angry,

"Alice darling, what are you talking about?" I replied, quite startled and considerably confused.

"Your son Bella! Who else could I be talking about?" Alice declared. Ah yes, my son. Anthony was 21 years old and caused a huge amount of grief to everybody except me. I knew exactly what he got up to but, as I had tried to tell Alice, no man was a saint. I knew of the various women he had been with, the gambling hells and clubs he frequented and the money he spent. Most young men were like that but being Edward's son he was the leader of the young ton, a younger version of his father, but wilder (if that was possible).

"What has by dear son done now?" A voice from the doorway spoke softly and I turned to see Edward walking into the room. He had barely changed, he had a few small flicks of grey in his hair but they made him look even more handsome. He walked over to me and kissed my head. I smiled at him and raised my eyebrows. He sat beside me and placed an arm around my waist,

"Well Alice?" he said again.

"Your son has taken on the most odious bet that will almost certainly kill him. I cannot believe he would be so irresponsible" I was about to ask what was going on and how on earth my son was going to be killed when I was interrupted,

"Ah I see that Aunt Alice has taken an interest in my affairs" said a silky smooth voice from the doorway. I turned and saw my son. He took after his father in looks as well as personality, he was tall, just slightly smaller than Edward, his hair was slightly darker than copper but his eyes were just as startling shade of green. He was the pride and joy of all London tailors as he needed no extra padding on his clothes as he was excellently proportioned. I had often heard that Anthony was even more handsome than Edward, but I could not comment. Alice turned sharply towards the door, and even though she was angry a look of love came across her face. Even though we weren't related, both Alice and I were like aunts to each other's children.

"It is impossible not to Anthony, especially when all of London is talking about that idiotic bet" Alice replied,

"What bet is this Anthony?" I asked, I saw Edwards trademark smirk come onto his face but didn't register why.

"That I can drive to Newmarket in 4 hours" Anthony answered, not in the least ashamed of a bet which could easily cause him to break his neck. I gasped and Alice gripped my hand tightly. To my utter indignation Edward started laughing.

"Sir?" Anthony asked turning to his father,

"Anthony, what sort of animal do you keep in your stable that it takes you 4 hours to reach Newmarket?" Edward asked, his eyes gleaming with appreciation,

"Edward he will get himself killed, nobody could have done it in less" I replied,

"It has been done in 3 hours 47 minutes" he replied,

"Who sir?" Anthony asked,

"Me" Edward replied. He looked unbelievably smug and the hint of a challenge gleamed in his eyes,

"Still too long sir, I will reach there in 3 hours 45 minutes" Anthony replied. He really was too like his father,

"Do you care to make it a wager?" Edward asked and Anthony held out his hand. Both shook on it and I cried out in vain,

"Edward do not encourage him, he will be killed!"

"Love, he will be fine" He replied, taking my hand again, and I knew it would be.

**EPOV**

"This family is mad!" Alice announced. It was true, I couldn't deny it. I started laughing at Alice when the doors of the room burst open again to reveal a young lady aged 17, she was petite, with a fine figure, her hair was dark, but her eyes were bright green. She was stunning, but instead of gliding in like she had been taught, she stormed in, the light of battle in her eyes that I recognised far too well.

"Anthony you are a beast who I will never talk to again!" She spat venomously across the room at her older brother, who instead of looking bewildered or ashamed looked proud ad haughty.

"What, pray tell, have I done now my darling little sister?" he spoke in a teasing tone, slightly condescending. You would think that after 17 years Anthony would have learnt not to speak like that to his sister. At these words Renesmee stormed right up to her brother, making him visibly cower.

"Anthony Carlisle Mason, don't you dare pretend you have no idea what I am talking about! Do you really think that the fact you threatened him would not come to my ears?" She spoke venomously, not shouting, but in a tone that made every man in London apologise for everything and anything. At these words I decided to intervene,

"Anthony who did you threaten?" I asked slowly.

"William Newton. Father he was bandying my sister's name around, saying that he was her favourite. I could not endure it" he said. Silently I was extremely happy at his reaction, William Newton was more of a snake than his father, and one of the last people I would want even talking to my daughter.

"It was not up to you" Renesmee spat back.

"Well if you feel the slightest tendre for him then I will go back and apologise" Anthony replied, knowing full well that he had backed Renesmee into a corner.

"I do not feel a tendre for him, but you would do well not to stick your nose into my business" she replied. At this point, Bella decided to intervene.

"Darling, William Newton is no company for you, please don't argue, I am not in the mood for it" Bella said holding up her hand to the protesting mouth of her daughter. Renesmee stopped and Bella rounded on her son,

"Anthony I will not try and stop this bet, but I will say that you will not threaten any more of your sisters friends, and that is my final word on it" Anthony nodded. Everybody in our house obeyed Bella, myself included, unless we wanted to have the house in upheaval which had happened once when Anthony had argued with his mother, that had been an extremely uncomfortable week.

The last 22 years of my life had been like a dream. I had 2 beautiful children who loved each other dearly, despite the many disagreements which shook the household, and were the most liked debutantes in London. I looked over at my beautiful wife who had barely changed in the last 22 years. If anything her face had become kinder and more beautiful, her head held no grey hair and she didn't have a wrinkle on her face. For the 15th time today I thanked God for my beautiful family, incredible friends and the love of my life that had enchanted me 22 years ago and still enchanted me now.

**So there we go. Sorry this took so long, I couldn't quite get it right. Disclaimer time: Some of the contents of this chapter (the Newmarket bet) is from the Georgette Heyer book Devils Cub, please read the book it is incredible. **

**I would like to thank EVERYBODY who had read, reviewed, put this story on alert, made it a favourite and made me an author alert or favourite author, I am incredibly flattered and happy, it really makes me very happy. As a first fanfiction I was kinda nervous about putting a story up and you have all just made those fears go away so thank you, AGAIN!**

**I am putting up a Harry Potter oneshot, and am working on another twilight ff. Please carry on reading and feel free to email me any time! **

**Keep Smiling **


End file.
